


Bunnymund places jacks soul in his balls

by dariusi



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cock Vore, M/M, Púca | Pooka, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dariusi/pseuds/dariusi
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Kudos: 9





	Bunnymund places jacks soul in his balls

It's been a week since bunnymund ate jack but he resisted the urge of just keeping jack as part of his body. bunny Was enjoying having a thicker ass that felt so good to rub and pleasure with his showing balls that had become even bigger with his cock to which was a pride to him. 

But lastly it was having jacks soul inside his stomach that was biggest of why he wanted to keep jack as every moment he felt the loneliness that jack had to which bunny wanted to do something and he remembered something his race did before.

So he travelled towards where he kept lost his races books to find what he was needing to know. He looked through every book and found details of how male pooka's could birth or unbirth children in their balls.

He went back to his burrow as to privately do his actions away from the watching egg watchers so once he closed that door, he started to concentrate jack back into form inside his stomach which was difficult as jack was resisting but bunny managed to reform him so he started to push jack out through the arse.

Bunny looked at the naked sleeping jack that just came from inside him and started to wash him from head to toe to which made it easier to slide jack into his balls so he started to stroke his cock to length before taking the feet. 

His cock was widening as he slide jack's feet into his cock and travelled in his left balls with the legs next that made his cock widen bigger till bunny grabbed jack from the floor and up so he could push jack in to which worked as jack entire body was in his balls.

He grabbed a bottle from a shelf to which it would of turned jack into a pooka with his genes and jacks becoming together to form a winter pooka. He poured the liquid into his cock as it started to work with his body starting to form a magical bond and parent bond with the now changing jack.


End file.
